


tangible

by naga-ame (rokutouxei)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokutouxei/pseuds/naga-ame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he closes his eyes, she is tangible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tangible

**Author's Note:**

> [[tumblr]](http://rokutouxei.tumblr.com/post/112264342832/tangible)

When he closes his eyes, she is tangible.

Tangible, but always less than human. She’s more like water, or vapor. Sometimes when he dreams he sees her, as real as before. Smiling. He tries to take hold of warm hands that reach out to clean dry wounds, to slash out monsters (like titans, and goopy, sloppy, mushed up darkness.)

And then he wakes up in cold sweat, as if a pail of rainwater had been splashed on him.

Unable to go back to sleep, his injury throbs like brand new. It’s the one he had gotten from that brawl with the Female Type, in assistance to Ackerman. He contemplates being earlier, being faster. Contemplates taking the brute of someone else’s blow, the force of a kick (and just the thought of it) sending a shudder more of remorse than fear down his spine.

Sometimes he still sees it, when he closes his eyes—her summer blonde hair, dull yellow eyes calling out, the red of passion splashed on her face. Her downfall.

When he dreams, he can push it away as one in a hundred memories. At least, he thinks, when he closes his eyes, she is tangible.


End file.
